


Heal

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Caring Draco Malfoy, Coffee Spill Injury, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, So Married, Speech Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is nervous about giving a Ministry speech and spills his coffee over his hand.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge prompt no. 4: _Come here. Let me fix it._  
>  ❤

“Salazar,” Harry swore, a lacerating pain spreading over his skin. He’d shoved his coffee down with more force than he had planned. It slopped over the rim, burning him. “Bloody hell… _Ouch_. That really hurts!”

“It’s that Ministry speech,” Draco said. “You’ve been off all morning. Come here, Harry… Let me fix it.” 

With a small swish of his wand, Draco cast a healing spell, before _Accio’ing_ their Dittany potion. He rubbed a drop over Harry’s injury with careful fingers. 

“All better,” Draco smiled. “And this afternoon? Don’t be nervous, love. Speak only to me, Harry... No one else matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
